


November drabbles

by Sille92



Series: A drabble a day and maybe the followers will stay [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Sister!Reader, Thunderstorms, a drabble a day and maybe the followers will stay, tags will be added as i go on, talk about cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Chapter 1: JaredxReaderChapter 2: CrowleyxReaderChapter 3: JaredxReaderxGenChapter 4: DeanxReaderChapter 5: No RelationshipChapter 6: Jared&ReaderChapter 7: Sister!ReaderChapter 8: Jensen&ReaderChapter 9: Misha&ReaderChapter 10: Daughter!ReaderChapter 11: Jared&Reader (Continuation of October Drabble 5)Chapter 12: JarexReaderxGenChapter 13: AbbadonxReaderChapter 14: No relationshipChapter 15: Sister!ReaderChapter 16: Sister!ReaderChapter 17: No relationshipChapter 18: No relationship (Witch!Reader)Chapter 19: MishaxReaderChapter 20: SamxReaderChapter 21: DeanxReaderChapter 22: MishaxReaderChapter 23: JensenxReaderChapter 24: Gen&ReaderChapter 25: Gen&ReaderChapter 26: No relationshipChapter 27: Jensen&Reader/Jared&ReaderChapter 28: DanneelxReaderChapter 29: CastielxReaderChapter 30: DeanxReader





	1. JaredxReader

**Author's Note:**

> It's November! Already one full months of drabbles behind me!

“You do know that the wardrobe is not supposed to like that, do you?” you asked laughing while leaning in the doorway to your bedroom.

 

“Yes, I know Y/N. That’s because I’m not finished yet,” responded Jared who was sitting on the floor, studying the construction manual. You could hear in his voice that he was starting to get frustrated. Maybe you should leave him alone but where would be the fun in that?

 

“I’m pretty sure you attached the door backward.” you teased smiling and your boyfriend throws his hands up in frustration.

 

“Can you do it better?” he snapped.

 

“Yes, I actually could. But you forbid me to help you since I’m pregnant. So it’s your own fault.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. You chuckled to yourself and approached him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, it doesn’t matter. You can’t be perfect in everything.”

 

The End


	2. CrowleyxReader

It was raining and every few minutes there would be lightning closely followed by thunder. You were sitting on the window seat in your living room, tea in hand. The book you were reading lay forgotten on your knees. Thunderstorms always fascinated you.

 

“What are you still doing up, darling? Come to bed,” said Crowley who appeared in the doorway.

 

You turned to look at him. “Don’t you find thunderstorms fascinating?” you asked instead of getting up. “The lightning is so beautiful.”

 

The King of Hell approached you and signaled to you to scoot over. You made room for him and he settled himself against behind you, using his arms to hold you close.

 

“They are, aren’t they,” Crowley whispered into your hair and gave you a kiss on the back of your head.

 

You watched the rest of the thunderstorm together in silence.

 

The End


	3. Jared/Reader/Gen

“When will you be in Austin, Auntie Y/N?” asked Tom, successfully interrupting your facetime with his mother.

 

“Only 5 more sleeps, buddy. Then I will be yours for a whole month!” you answered chuckling. Tom’s face lit up with a smile and he put his hands up in the air.

 

“Yeah. We can play for a whole month!” he shouted.

 

“Don’t be so loud. Your sister is sleeping,” Gen shushed him.

 

He looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, Mom.”

 

“Why don’t you go and play with Shep in your room? Mommy will be up in a moment.”

 

“Okay! See you Auntie Y/N!”

 

You waved as he left the room and chuckled again.

 

“I don’t know why you always worried about whether my kids like you or not. Isn’t this evidence enough?” Gen asked you with a small sigh.

 

“I was never good with kids and they always noticed it. How was I supposed to know that it would be so different with yours?” you answered smiling. Her kids really were different. Playing and talking with them was always so easy.

 

“My kids are just special!” said Gen, grinning.

 

“That they are.”

 

The End


	4. DeanxReader

“Y/N? You ready? We need to go if we don’t want to be late!” called Dean from the front door.

 

“Give me 5 minutes. The food will not transport itself!” you shouted back.

 

“Fine. I’ll go and get the car ready. We can’t be late for the Thanksgiving meal at my mom’s.”

 

“We still have plenty of time.”

 

“If you say so.” Dean left the house through the front door. You chuckled to yourself as you packed the last pie. He just didn’t want to be late for the food. You knew your husband too we.

 

“Y/N.” Dean suddenly appeared before you, looking at you with sad eyes.

 

“Dean? I thought you were going to get the car ready? And did you change?” you asked him confused. He left the house. You heard the front door open and close and he was wearing a red flannel shirt instead of the black one from before. How was he standing before you?

 

“Y/N, you need to wake up?” he pleaded.

 

“Wake up? I’m not asleep Dean, as you can clearly see.”

 

“Yes, you are. Out there in the real world. You need to remember what happened.”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about. This is the real world Dean!” you stepped away from him as he tried to touch you.

 

“Y/N, you were hunting a witch with me and Sam and she cursed you. You fell asleep and we can’t wake you up. .”

 

“Hunting a witch? Witches are not real.”

 

“Yes, they are. You need to remember. Please.” There were tears in Dean’s eyes now. “Please, you need to wake up or you’ll die.”

 

The End


	5. No relationship

“Hey, Y/N! Table 10 has been occupied for 15 minutes at least. Have you seen Hannah? It’s her table.” asked your boss as you prepared the drinks from your latest order.

 

“No. I haven’t seen her for over an hour now,” you responded.

 

“Damn that girl. If she left again with no reason, she is fired. Can you take it? I will divide the other table between you and Jo. Thank god it’s a slow night.”

 

“Sure, let me serve these drinks first though,” you said as you put the order on a tablet.

 

“Yeah, go. Just take the orders and don’t make them wait any longer.” Your boss shut you off.

 

On your way, you shoot a quick glance to table 10 and had to do a double take. Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins. All three were just casually sitting at the table. Hannah would be so jealous and angry.

 

The End


	6. Jared&Reader

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared:**

 

Thank you

 

**From Jared:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Not that I don’t like to be thanked, but I don’t have any idea why you’re thanking me?

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared:**

 

For being in my life. I had a bad day yesterday and thinking about you made it better.

 

**From Jared:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Then you’re welcome. But please don’t give me all the credit. You’re a strong person and you can conquer everything.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared:**

 

You still get a hug when we see each other  again.

 

**From Jared:**

**To Y/N:**

 

I’m counting on it ;)

 

The End


	7. Sister!Reader

Dean sat you down at the kitchen table. Sam was already sitting opposite you with a sour look on his face. This didn’t bode well for you.

 

“Y/N, we need to talk about something.” began Dean. You looked questionably at him. Had you done something?

 

“You are a young women now and Sam and I noticed that you’re getting an interest in boys. So I think it’s time that we give you the talk as any good brothers would do.”

 

Your jaw dropped open and you were speechless for a moment. Sam looked even more uncomfortable than  before.

 

Dean opened his mouth again, but you interrupted him before he could say anything else. “Oh my god, Dean! Seriously? A sex talk? You know I’m already 18, right ? I had sex ed. In school. I know all about the birds and the bees.”

 

Sam had his bitch face on now. “I told you!” he exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

 

“Yeah well, Better safe than sorry you know,” explained Dean with a sheepish expression.

 

“This is so embarrassing,” you moaned. “Can we please never mention this again?”

 

The End


	8. Jensen&Reader

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Do I want to know what you’ve done?

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

What are you talking about?

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

The bad idea that even Jared thinks is a bad idea? 

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Aaah that…… you don’t want to know. Believe me.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Jensen….. -.-

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

What? It was Jared’s idea! 

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Yeah… sure. You two. Really. I pity your wives. I really do.

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Aaaaw come on. You love us!

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

………… Sadly yes. I don’t know why.

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Because we are just so lovable ;)

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Sometimes maybe. Most of the time you’re both just annoying.

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

And yet we are still your friends.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

We will see for how much longer :P

 

The End


	9. Misha&Reader

“Misha! For god’s sake, I need to study!” you yelled through the apartment in hope that your roommate would hear you over the loud music coming from his room. But you had no such luck.

 

“Unbelievable,” you muttered to yourself as you pushed of your desk, “so inconsiderate.”

 

After arriving at his door you knocked forcefully. “Misha!” you yelled again. “Keep it down. I need to concentrate.”

 

The volume of the music didn’t change.

 

“Okay. You asked for it!” you warned loudly and yanked the door open. “Misha!” Anything else got stuck in your throat.

 

“Oh my god. Why didn’t you say that Vicky was over?!” you exclaimed and laid a hand on your eyes. “I’m scarred for life!”

 

The End


	10. Daughter!Reader

You looked at the mirror while fingering your hair. It just wouldn’t stay in place. You tried everything. You had a bad hair day today of all days.

 

“Well, nothing I can do now,” you sighed and turned around to see your adopted father standing in the doorway.

 

“Bad hair day?” he asked and you nodded.

 

He approached you. “You’re still absolutely stunning though.”

 

You blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

He raised his eyebrow. Looking at him, you rolled your eyes the next moment as you understood what he wanted from you.

 

“I mean Dad.”

 

“That’s better!” he laughed and gave you a one armed hug. The contact gave you a warm and content feeling. Thank God he decided to adopt you after everything that happened.

 

The End


	11. Jared&Reader (Continuation of October Drabble 5)

Your doorbell rang and you shouldered your backpack. The suitcase was already standing at the door.

 

The doorbell rang again and you rolled your eyes. “Jensen, hold your horses! I’m coming,” you yelled and approached the door. “Don’t know why you’re so impatient. The flight is at 5 pm and it’s only 1 pm. We have time,” you said while opening the door only to stop short.

 

Standing before the door was not Jensen but Jared who had an amused expression on his face.

 

“Sorry, I thought it was Jensen.” you apologized and he laughed.

 

“Yeah, I gathered that,” he said. “You ready?”

 

You nodded. “Just need my suitcase.”

 

“Here, let me.” he started and grabbed for it.

 

“You don’t need to.”

 

“But I want to. Can’t have you carry it on your own. Jensen would kill me for not being a gentleman.”

 

“He really wouldn’t”

 

“I’m not taking that chance.”

 

The End


	12. JaredxReaderxGen

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

I’m going to give birth in a couple of days. God, is there still the tiniest possibility the whole thing might dissipate by itself? How did I get into this mess, anyway?! Pregnancy is so damn scary!!!

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Well, you see. If a man and a woman really love each other then….. Do you really want me to explain that to you? You should know that. You didn’t get pregnant through an immaculate conception after all. I should know, I was there.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

Yes, yes I know. My question still stands, though! Why did I do this to myself?

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Because you love your boyfriend and wanted to have a child with him. 

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

….. Well, shit. You’re right. As always. 

Why can’t you just encourage my rants? Not nice.

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

One of us needs to be the voice of reason and since it’s not going to be Jared, I need to step up. Even though I would rather rant with you ;)

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Gen:**

 

Ha! That’s my girlfriend. :*

 

**From Gen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

And don’t you forget it. XoXo

 

The End


	13. AbbadonxReader

“My Queen?” you asked as you kneeled before Abaddon, your eyes down cast.

 

“Stand up, Y/N. You know that you don’t need to kneel before me,” the red haired demon said.

 

“But I want to,” you responded but stood up nevertheless. “What can I do for you?”

 

Abaddon looked at you as she waved a finger to tell you to come nearer. You did as you were told.

 

She tucked you against her when you were in her reach. “I don’t like it when you’re so far away.” The whispered words made you shiver. 

 

“I’m sorry,” you apologized and leaned against her as she nibbled at your ear.

 

“Hmmm….” Abaddon hummed. “Just don’t forget it again.”

 

The End 


	14. No relationship

“Hey Y/N! You’re favourite patrons are here!” called your boss as you came back to the bar.

 

You looked at him confused. Favourite patrons? You didn’t have any. Well, at least not that you were aware of.

 

Your boss seemed to sense your confusion because he pointed over his shoulder to a table. Leaning a bit to the right you could see Jensen and Jared sitting at it, waving at you cheerly.

 

Well, you could say that they were some of your favourite guests. They were certainly some of the nicest and easiest.

 

“They’re not sitting at one of my tables,” you said.

 

Your boss rolled his eyes. “As if they would take anyone else. It’s yours know. Laurel will swap with you.”

 

How were you to refuse that offer?

 

The End


	15. Sister!Reader (Continuation of Drabble 17 from Oktober)

You were barely able to text Dean the address of the motel before the phone slipped out of your numb fingers.

 

“Shit!” you cursed under your breath but didn’t try to pick it up. It would just fall from your hand again. 

 

Instead you sat down on the bed and tried to get a look at your wound again. The werewolf had gotten you good before you shot him in the heart. You were able to put a pressure bandage on it but you knew that it wouldn’t hold out. There was already blood on itand you weren’t sure if you could change it again. Hopefully the boys would be here soon.

 

You didn’t notice that slowly but surely you tilted to the side. Your vision was growing black even though you tried hard to hold onto conscious, but it was a fight you were going to lose.

 

“Please hurry,” you whispered to no one. 

 

The End


	16. Sister!Reader

Nerves made your stomach flutter as you exited the plane. The last time you saw your brother and his wife was years ago. Shepherd wasn’t even born then. Just a little bean in his mother’s belly. 

 

You were afraid that too many things had changed. That too much time had gone by. That you missed your chance to connect with the children. That you wouldn’t even be able to really connect with your brother again.

 

You claimed your baggage from the pick up area and took a deep breath. The moment of truth was here. You hoped for the best, but thought of the worst case scenarios.

 

Fortunately your fears were unfounded. Jared ran to you as he saw you leaving the terminal and crushed you in his long arms. A warmth spread through your body and you hugged him back. 

 

“I missed you.” he whispered into your ear. 

 

A few tears left your eyes. “I missed you too. So much.”

 

The End


	17. No relationship

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen, Jared, Misha**

 

I’m rewatching SPN for the third time now. Just so you know.

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Jared, Misha, Y/N:**

 

You do know that you’re crazy, don’t you?

For the third time. It’s like you have nothing better to do.

 

**From Jared:**

**To: Jensen, Misha, Y/N:**

 

She doesn’t have anything better to do. That’s the problem.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen, Jared, Misha**

 

I thought you would be flattered.

 

**From Misha:**

**To Jensen, Jared, Y/N:**

 

Oh we are. But also concerned. Very concerned tbh. 

 

**From Jared:**

**To Jensen, Misha, Y/N:**

 

You sure you’re alright? It’s not everyday that someone watches the whole series for a third time.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen, Jared, Misha:**

 

Yes, I’m perfectly alright and sane. Now stop texting. Dean just broke into Sam’s apartment. I want to watch it in peace :P

 

The End


	18. No relationship

The door to your motel room burst open as you were doing one of your location spells.

 

“Step away from the table and hands where I can see them, witch!” yelled one of the two men that barged into your room. You did as you were told, not wanting to risk anything with these two.

 

“What have you done with the child, witch?” asked the taller one of the two.

 

“I have done nothing. I was actually scrying for it.” you explained and pointed at the table where your crystal lay together with the child's favourite toy. “The mother asked me for help since the police can’t come up with anything.

 

“But you’re still a witch. You have to have an agenda.” exclaimed the smaller one of the men.

 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Hunters.”

 

The End


	19. MishaxReader

You rang the doorbell and fumbled nervously with your clothes. This was the first time you were at Misha’s home. You would meet his family and friends for the first time since meeting him. Even though he assures you that they would love you, you couldn’t suppress your nerves.

 

“Y/N! So glad you could come,” greeted Misha you after he opened the door. The next moment he was hugging you tight and giving you a kiss on the cheek. “Right on time. The food is almost ready!”

 

“Is everyone already here?” you asked Misha as he guided you to the dining room.

 

“Yes, you’re the last one. But don’t worry the others came just five minutes ago.”

 

You swallowed nervously but smiled at him. Even though you knew it had to be more of a grimace. 

 

The way to the dining room wasn’t long and you arrived faster than you really wanted.

 

“Everyone? This is Y/N. Y/N, this is everyone,” Misha introduced you to the others.

 

The End


	20. SamxReader

“I can’t decide what to watch!” you nearly yelled as you threw your hands up into the air. There was just so much to choose from Netflix.

 

“Y/N? You alright?” asked Sam as his head appeared in your doorway.

 

“Yes!” you snapped and sighed. “Sorry. I just can’t decide what I want to watch. Since I’m ill and benched from hunting and researching.” You throw him a dirty look which made him grin.

 

“Come on. It can’t so bad. What are your options?” inquired Sam as he entered your room. You just pointed at the TV opposite your bed.

 

He raised his eyebrow as he saw your selection. “Those are all children movies.” he declared and looked at you.

 

“So?” you asked. “I’m ill and I like those movies. Now, do you want to help me choose or not?”

 

He chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’ll help. And how about some more soup?”

 

The End


	21. DeanxReader

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked your dad. 

 

Well, sneaking out of the house was a bust. Maybe you could try with the truth….. Yeah not a good idea.

 

“Out? I’m meeting some friends at the mall.” you explained. Your father just looked sternly at you.

 

“And by friends you mean Dean Winchester?”

 

“Maybe? But also Sandy and Peter. /we’re all going to the mall. I don’t know if Dean will be there or not.”

 

“I don’t like you hanging out with him. He’s bad news.”

 

“Dad I’m 17, almost 18 in fact. I think I can decide who I want to hang out with for myself.”

 

Your father sighed. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

The End


	22. MishaxReader

“Stop it,” you snapped as you knocked Misha’s hand away from your side. “That tickles.”

 

Your boyfriend looked at you and his eyes began to shine with glee. “You’re ticklish? Really?” he asked and stepped closer to you.

 

You knew that you had said the wrong thing. His smirk gave his plan away. “Misha, don’t you dare?” you warned.

 

“Don’t I dare what?” he asked innocently as he came nearer and nearer, his hands stretched out in the direction of your hips.

 

“Misha!” you warned again but it was too late. He almost threw himself on top of you as he began to tickle you relentlessly.

 

“Mishaaaaaa… stooop… hahaha stop it. Pleeeheas!” you tried but his hands never stopped tickling you.

 

“I will never stop!” he laughed.

 

“Pleaahes… hahaha!” you begged again to no avail. 

 

“Maybe if you promise me a kiss...and the choice of the next movie.”

 

“Alright…. Hahaha you cahaaan have the next pick...hahaha and the kihis. Please stop!”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Misha’s hand left you and you nearly cried with relief. You were utterly breathless.

 

“Come on. Give us a kiss!”

 

The End


	23. JensenxReader

“Y/N? Why are you still awake?” Jensen’s voice nearly made you jump out of your skin. You turned around to glare at him.

 

“I told you not to scare me. I really should put a bell one you sometime soon,” you said and turned back to the TV.

 

Your boyfriend chuckled and approached the couch you were sitting on from behind. “My question still stands. Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

 

You sighed. “Arrow is just so good. I can’t stop watching.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You’re watching Stephen’s series?” There was a weird undertone in his voice.

 

“Yes. It’s so thrilling. I’ve nearly finished season 1.”

 

Jensen didn’t say anything. Instead he glared at the TV. Something clicked inside your brain and you shuffled into his side, chuckling.

 

“I still like SPN more. Especially the protagonist Dean. He is ten times hotter then the Arrow.” you whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

 

The End


	24. Gen&Reader

“I need to lose weight,” you sighed as you stood in front of your mirror. The dress you were wearing hugged your body in all the wrong places. At least it looked like that to you.

 

Arms came up around you from behind. “You really don’t. The dress looks really good on you,” said Gen. She knew that you were insecure about your weight all the time. Every time you were threatening to fall inside a hole she made you feel better.

 

“He won’t know what happened to him when he sees you tonight,” she whispered as she gave you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I’m sure of it.”

 

The End


	25. Gen&Reader

“You sure you’re up to babysitting the kids?” Gen asked for the 100th time as she put on her earrings on in front of the bathroom mirror.

 

You chuckled. “Yes Gen. Odette is already asleep in her crib and she finally sleeps through the night. The twins too. I can handle the other three. We’re having a movie night after all.”

 

Gen sighed. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “It’s just the first time I’ll have an evening without the kids in months. I’m not used to it.”

 

You approached her from behind and laid a hand on her shoulder. “And that’s the reason you need to go on this double date with Jared and the Ackles’. You need to go out more without the kids.”

 

“I know.” Gen turned around and hugged you. “Thank you for doing this.”

 

“That’s what friends are for.”

 

The End


	26. No relationship

“Talk!” 

 

A loud slap resounded in the room as your captor hit you on the cheek. After a moment you regained your bearings and glared at him.

 

“I don’t know where the Winchesters are, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you,” you growled.

 

Your captor hit you again. Harder this time.

 

“I will not ask again!” he yelled.

 

“I don’t fucking know!” you barked.

 

“I don’t believe you! You’ve done so many cases with the Winchesters. You’re always with each other. You know where they are.”

 

“We went our separate ways a few months ago. So we’re not in contact anymore. Again, I have no clue where they are.”

 

The man looked at you for a moment before he turned around and opened the door.

 

“Let’s see if a few days without food and water will change your mind.”

 

He closed the door behind him, cloaking you in darkness.

 

The End


	27. Jared&Reader/Jensen&Reader

You stood nervously before Jared’s trailer. He and Jensen were both inside You knew because you asked them to meet them here, but that knowledge didn’t make it any easier for you to go inside.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” you mumbled to yourself and knocked at the door.

 

“Y/N. There you are. We thought you bailed on us.” said Jared as he opened the door seconds later.

 

“Sorry. I was held up by Richard,” you apologized.

 

He smiled at you. “No worries. Come in.”

 

As you entered the trailer you saw Jensen sitting on the couch in the back.

 

“Hey, Y/N!” he greeted you with a smile and a wave. 

 

“Hey yourself,” you said back and sat beside him. Jared gave you a bottle of water as settled himself on the armchair next to you.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jensen finally asked after you drank some of the water.

 

“I have something to tell you, but I have no idea where to begin.” you explained with a small sigh. They both looked confused. You knew that it would be better just to say it. So you did.

 

“I have cancer.”

 

The End


	28. DanneelxReader

“Damn it!” you yelled as you slammed your phone down. This wasn’t happening. You didn’t just lose your job.

 

“Damn it. Damn it.” you muttered again. You were relying on that job. What were you going to do now?

 

Your phone began to ring again. Sighing, you answered it after checking the caller ID.

 

“Daneel, now is really not a good time.” you began.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked before you could say anything further.

 

You sighed again. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Y/N.” Daneel said in her mum voice which got you every time.

 

“I lost my job.” Silence on the other hand.

 

“What? Why?” she inquired.

 

“Hell if I know. My boss just called a few minutes ago to tell not to bother to come in today…… I don’t know what to do. I relied on that job, Daneel.”

 

“You could asked Jared.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You can asked Jared. He’s offered you a job at his bar plenty of times before, but you shot him down every time.”

 

“Daneel, you know why.”

 

“Yes, but it would be easier then to applying for another job. And you know he pays good.”

 

You sighed. “Alright. I’ll think about it.”

 

The End


	29. CastielxReader

“Castiel. You called for me?” you said as you appeared behind said Angel.

 

“Y/N. Thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure that you actually would.” Castiel said and smiled at you.

 

“We are friends Castiel. Of course I came.” His smile grew wider. “What can I help you with? Is there a reason you called me?”

 

Castiel took a few steps in your direction. “I need your help, Y/N.” You waited for him to say anything further.

 

“I need your help in protecting Sam and Dean.”

 

“Michael and Lucifer’s vessels?”

 

“Yes. They want to stop the apocalypse and I’m helping them.”

 

“Yes, I’ve heard about it. Castiel, are you sure you want to that? Heaven would not welcome you back.”

 

“I have to do this, Y/N. It’s the right thing to do.”

 

“So you want me to betray heaven too?”

 

“You are the only one I trust. Please, Y/N.”

 

The End


	30. DeanxReader

“Hey, Y/N? Do you have a minute?” Dean asked as he stuck his head through your doorway.

 

“Sure,” you answered and laid the book you were reading on the bedside table. “Is something wrong?”

 

He shook his head. “No, no. Everything’s fine. I just want to show you something.”

 

“Okay?” You were confused but followed him nevertheless through the long corridors of the bunker. He led you to the kitchen which confused you even more. What did he need to show you in the kitchen?

 

“Dean? What…?” you stopped short as you saw the table. It was fully set with plates and silverware. There were even two candles.

 

“Suprise!”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @sillesworldofwriting


End file.
